


Chaos Drabble

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based on a roleplay thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Chaos. Can't be more descriptive than that
Series: Chaos AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> The RP server in question is nicknamed the Chaos AU. Decided to do a few silly fanfics based on some of the scenes. No need to take this seriously.
> 
> Storm (the little bird beast/angry fluff ball) (c) me. NOTE: personal character, she honors a lost loved one, please do not use  
> Other characters (c) their respective creators  
> Undertale (C) Toby Fox
> 
> The version of Error in here (chaos!Error) (c) https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's an idiot. So is Error. They both need grounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Error info: not truly evil, used to delete only dying or code corrupted worlds. Accidentally deleted someone he cared about and went mad/got really violent. Ran into Storm who beat him so bad he gave up destroying entirely. Got stuck in the chaos au later, she chose mercy and took him in; she could tell he was too cowed to try anything. A lot of fluffing and kindness later got rid of the hate/rage driving him. Reunited with the one he accidentally deleted, got his memory back, and after a few breakdowns he was allowed to resume destroying worlds that were corrupt/dying and held no interest in destroying healthy AU's. Storm choosing kindness led to her becoming his adoptive mom.

Nightmare hears a very insistent knock at the door. Finally he gets so annoyed he opens it to reveal...the angriest little fluff ball he's ever seen. The striped creature doesn’t even cast the lord of negativity a second glance. When his confusion wears off, he orders his minions to attack, but the tiny bird beast acts like a cat, walking directly underfoot so they trip over her. Soon, she finds what she's looking for: a lazy skeleton with black bones and an annoyingly smug expression

Nightmare has no idea where the smugness came from; his occasional ally is pretty beat up and tied to something, surely he can't escape this time. Meanwhile the little fluff just looks mildly irritated at the inconvenience. She pads over to Error and makes a series of annoyed bird noises. He's pretty sure most of them are swear words.

The little creature continues to scold Error with the weird chirping sounds as she unties him and fusses over his wounds. Once free, she grabs the scarf in her pointy little teeth and drags Error off. It's honestly adorable. So naturally Nightmare hates it. 

When he tries to lash out though, a ball of yarn hits him in the face. Or rather a ball of blue string. Nightmare's attempts to get free only entangle him more til he's completely covered with string. At this, the fluff ball gives a sharp growl and tugs the scarf a bit harder. Clearly, she's telling Weaver that he's being really stupid for baiting a supervillain. He just shrugs and smirks at her. Meanwhile, the other nightmares try desperately to hide their amusement, speaking in whispers

Horror: "pfft Boss looks like a kitten!"  
Killer: _stifling giggles_  
Dust: _secretly takes pictures for blackmail material_  
Nightmare: _angry screeching_

Even with her muzzle full of scarf, the little creature still scolds the other in bird talk. While giving Nightmare and his gang a deathglare. At the same time.

Error just gives his former allies a lazy wave and a smug grin as he's dragged away, having accepted that this is his life now. She rolls her eyes and shoves him unceremoniously thru a portal to the antivoid, then hops in herself. As the portal closes, she flops down on top of Error

"Mine now," she mutters as he reaches down to pet her

Weaver is promptly grounded and lectured intensely for being an idiot. Later that day a fuming Nightmare calls, enraged that his powerful "ally" hasn't returned.

"Sorry 'boss', i'm grounded!" replies Error

Nightmare sputters and rages on the other end, and Error looks down at the fluffy creature in his lap with a wink

"Sorry boss, you're breaking up" He intentionally speaks in a very glitchy voice. As Nightmare starts cussing him out, he grins and hangs up before the tar covered skeleton can even finish his first swear

"Sorry mom, Nightmare is a jerk," he explains as he scritches between the flier's wings, the touch awarded by intense purring

"Weaver, I love you but you are such an idiot," she sighs

"Heh, love you too, bird mom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of background: the little bird creature made Error give up destroying unless a world was dying/corrupt. She basically smacked the hate out of him, then adopted him as one of her kids. He sees her as a mother figure. Weaver is her nickname for him
> 
> Also Storm is a foot high at the shoulder, 2 feet long counting her tail. She looks like a mix of raptor dinosaur, bird, and cat, and behaves much like a cat but her native language is bird talk. She's confusing XD


	2. Bad Idea, Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bete Noire hits on the wrong skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by the user *All Sanses Are Best* on Discord.

The Betty keeps flirting with GT!Sans. He is very, very confused. And those illusions aren't helping. Meanwhile the little fluff ball who grounded Error goes to seek out Dusty. 

"Psst there's someone hitting on your boyfriend, and i doubt their intentions are good"

The formerly evil Sans (reformed Dust) narrows his eyes at the fluff.

"Where is he and who do i need to kill?"

"Now Dusty, remember i don't like killing unless it's an active threat. Jealous mates aside, i don't think that level of force will be needed."

She leads the hooded skeleton to his mate and gives him the go-ahead. A whisper of thanks and then he steps between the human and the other skeleton with a low growl.

“ _My_ boyfriend, back off!”

The two stare each other down.

"Now would your Papyrus approve?" taunts the Betty. Dusty slaps her in the face.

" _Mine_ ," he growls, eyes flashing, "Leave"

Before the other can respond, something smacks her backside. She yelps and whirls around to see a cat-eyed humanoid with striped wings.

“Mating season, huh? I can ‘help’ you with that!” says the creature with a naughty wink.

The Betty stares in horror at the stripey weirdo and nopes the heck out of the chaos au.

With the enemy gone, the creature returns to her true form and fusses over the lovers.

"Good, you aren't hurt. Just wanted to be sure. You can resume your courting now."

"Thanks Storm!"

She flies off when Dusty and GT kiss, knowing it's going to get 'hot' around this time of year.


	3. Fluffy Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm has a bad day. Luckily her "prize" is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm is referencing this incredible fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178905/  
> It's by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl  
> Give them a follow, the story in question is awesome!

When she returns from her travels, Storm looks really upset. She makes a beeline for her Weaver, not stopping til she has her face buried in the other’s clothes.

“Bad day, bird mom?” he asks gently

“I was dimension hopping and I had a run in with another version of you…”

She’s shivering and her words are shaky. The dark skeleton subconsciously strokes the little beast between her wings, he hates seeing her like this.

“This one…he had been far more cruel than you were in the past, I felt it. But he’d been stopped and imprisoned. Which was understandable. But his captors…they…” 

She breaks down crying again.

Chaos!Error is very confused. He knows about the multiverse weirdness/other versions of him. He even got into a fight with a version of himself that tried to hurt the "bird demon". That double had been thrown in baby jail for a bit til he cooled down. Eventually the other realized that, powerful though the fluffy creature is, she uses her powers in a benevolent way. Once he stopped making trouble, Weaver had let him go. 

He doesn’t understand how an evil au version of him would get the little flier so worked up; she was _very_ persuasive when she turned him good and he had scars on his ribs and neck to prove it. It would have been easy for her to remove a threat like that.

“What happened?” he asks softly, scritching the fluff under the chin

“This other version…even _he_ didn’t deserve what happened. His world’s Ink got to him and took him away to help him, but when I saw what the other beings in that world had done…The only nice one was a cat monster, Molly. When the au version went berserker after two months of constant cruelty…I don’t know what happened, but it wasn’t good. As soon as the screaming started, i left. But i sensed that world's Ink was nearby, and almost berserker himself- he wanted to protect his version of you. Sensed them leave just as i came here.”

Weaver suppresses a shudder. He’s seen what this little flier is like when she’s berserker, and he unconsciously rubs his shoulder with his free hand-there’s a scar that goes straight through the bone. The idea of a version of himself, or even Ink, being that violent is absolutely terrifying.

“After…after I saw that I wanted to find you, to make sure you were ok”

She whines again and cuddles more intensely.

“Hey, it’s ok mom. I’m safe, it’s all right”

He scritches the shivering ball of feathers behind her ears.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” he says soothingly, “the only one after me was Sarid and he’s not attacking any more. Guess Lia got through to him finally”

“But what if someone from another universe you destroyed when you were cuckoo bird comes here to make you pay? What if I’m away and can’t stop them. What if…”

A very gentle hand holds her muzzle shut. He doesn’t want to see his mom cry again.

“Mom, if you keep worrying like this then _I’ll_ have to ground _you_ ” he says jokingly, “You’re going to make yourself sick at this rate.”

The flier chuckles at this, though she still has tears in her eyes. 

With a relieved sigh, the ex-destroyer lets go of her muzzle so he can hug the tiny creature. She slowly calms down, but he’s not sure she’s normal…until she bites and tugs on the scarf.

“Heh, aren’t you supposed to be biting _me_ instead of my scarf?” 

There’s no anger in his voice though. He knows this fluffy cat creature bites him as a form of affection; she’s a wild animal at heart after all.

“Do you want me to?” she asks, grinning

“Considering I _just_ finished repairing my jacket, i'd rather you didn’t.” He pauses for a beat. “You’re going to bite me anyway aren’t you?”

“Yup!” she chirps, nipping his shoulder, “You know how much I like to use you as a chew toy”

She’s not being malicious; the being called a chew toy is an in joke between them. Error chuckles at that.

“Heh, better be careful. If your chick hears that she might do the same, and I already have enough bite marks”

“Nah, Aurora is less territorial than me; she knows her bites hurt. She has longer fangs, just like her other mother”

“But aren’t your teeth sharper than hers?”

“Yeah, but I can’t do as much damage as quick as she can”

“…you sure of that?” he asks, running his free hand across his scarred ribs.

“Oh, want me to test it out?” she asks, giving him another gentle nip

“Heh, no thank you. I already got whooped by both you and Sarid, I need a break. Seriously, Storm, i promise i'll be ok. The only world with a vengeful survivor was Sarid's, i doubt anyone else would come all the way to this au just to get at me. And even if they do, i can fight. Plus you're here to protect me, and i know you can clobber _anyone_ if you get provoked. You're a goddess after all."

She purrs and falls asleep, knowing her prize is going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarid and Lia, Chaos!Error (C) https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints  
> Aurora is Storm's kid, the Discord user *Bluphenyx* and i teamed up to make her an actual character
> 
> Storm is a mother goddess/fertility goddess archetype with powerful nature magic btw, thus why Weaver references her being a deity


	4. Chaos Short: Weaver you Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets in trouble again. Luckily his momma bird is there to save his tailbone

While in her nest in the Chaos AU, Storm feels a very familiar summon.

"Seriously? _Again_? Ugh, my prize gets himself into so much trouble."

She appears in Underfell in front of the edgy skelebros' house. Without hesitation she claws at the door.

Fell Papyrus answers and immediately summons an attack. Unimpressed bird is unimpressed.

"You have something of mine, and i want it back" she says nonchalantly

The attempt to attack her simply annoys her. She ducks under the tall skeleton's legs and has a run-in with Fell Sans. He looks like he's going to attack initially, then he sees his brother on the warpath.

"N-now boss, c-calm down..." he says shakily.

Something about the little creature now in their house feels off; there's no way a fight would end well for the brothers.

The flier, for her part, takes advantage of the distraction, tracking down her summoner.

"Let me guess, you were stealing chocolate and got caught yet _again_ ," she sighs as she breaks the chains binding what's hers.

"Uhh yeahh... sorry..."

"Weaver you are so lucky i like you."

Once she turns him loose, she grabs Error by the scarf as usual and drags him out of the building. The Fell skelebros just watch in confusion.

"What the #$%&" mutters Fell Sans as the intruders vanish

Back in the Chaos AU:

"Take it i'm grounded again, bird mom?"

"Yes. Yes you are. And i'm making sure you stay this time."

With that she knocks him down and lays on his chest.

"Hmph, now stay there," she growls, tugging on his sleeve in a silent order to pet her.

He does so without complaining, relaxed and knowing he's safe now.


	5. Triple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just an excuse to beat up on some of the bad Sanses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this gets pretty violent pretty fast. This chapter is the entire reason the rating got upped to Teen XD

Storm growls under her breath. Sarid got away again, and he had seriously hurt her chick during the fight. Weaver was still passed out, but his wounds were healed at least. With a sigh, she puts a blanket over him as well as a protection spell, planning to find Sarid and bind him to a timeout dimension after whooping him

Back in the forest of the Chaos AU, she senses several threats. Unfortunately Sarid isn't one of them.

"Still, a fight might be just what i need" she mutters, padding over on silent paws.

_Huh, three more bone demons. How big even are their litters?_

One has black facial stripes, sort of like her Weaver's, but there's a bulls-eye on its chest, advertising its weakest point. This one has a knife and a crazy grin. It looks like her chick Archer before she embarrassed the hate out of him.

A second looks like it got attacked by something- there's a jagged wound on the skull and only one eye glowing. But it seems to be still able to function. In fact it has a frisking giant axe on hand. Very inconvenient.

The third one has red eyes as well and its hood up- it reminds her of a more corrupted version of her chick Dusty. _Probably because it is_ she thinks to herself, _multiverse stuff is so weird. May be chaos here but it feels different than wherever these enemies are from_

She pads forward from her hiding spot, ears flicking as she tests the air, and gives a low growl. An all too familiar tar smell; these things work with the enemy that keeps trying to kidnap her prize. Something about negativity and whatever; she really doesn't care at the moment. 

_Tch, i bet they're here for my Weaver again. And he just got beat up too. Looks like it's time for some smackage._

She stays hidden in the brush and makes a wide circle around the three enemies, debating who to take down first. Since she really wants to vent her wrath on something, she decides to go for the weakest of the pack rather than go for the strongest and likely send them all into flight. Her golden eyes settle on the hooded one; he's the easiest mark. The dark eyed one seems possessed by something that makes him more vicious, and the third one is clearly very strong.

Wanting to make it fair, she decides to reveal herself completely.

"Greetings, strangers. Here to make trouble, yes? And who are you anyway?"

Much to her amusement the three startle at her voice. They apparently didn't know she was there.

"Huh? Make trouble? Now why would we do that? I'm Killer, that's Horror, and the third one is Dust by the way" says the dark eyed one, apparently the alpha

"Chickies, i can sense when you are lying and i feel the anger within all of you. Clearly you want a fight. So why are you here? "

"The boss wants Error." 

"Well then, he's going to be disappointed, isn't he?" she growls in response, ears pinned.

"That a challenge?" asks Killer

She gives him a _you-idiot_ deathglare and replies by leaping toward her intended prey.

Dust barely registers the movement til it's too late to dodge. Claws slash him in the face.

"You aren't the ones i was hoping for," says the half-wild creature, "but you'll do nicely"

 _Huh? Hoping for? What does that mean?_ he thinks as he strikes back. 

He injures the little beast, but she seems not to care. 

"Good, good, was afraid you'd be too easy" she says with a smirk.

Apparently that was the perfect thing to say. The rest of the pack snaps into action too. Just what she needed. Storm kicks back and feels bones crack under the blow, plus a hiss of pain and anger. And an oof as the one she kicked slams into his packmate. With the two behind her distracted, she rakes Dust across the legs with her sharp claws. He loses his balance and...

_**CRACK!** _

She feels a dark satisfaction as bone gives way and her enemy goes limp. She didn't kill him, she can sense that, but he's going to be out for a while. She nearly broke his neck.

"Who's next?" asks the flier with a crazed grin as she ties Dust to a tree. She's barely able to keep from going berserker; all her rage toward Sarid is turned toward these intruders who dared threaten her favorite. Horror goes for her with a growl, clearly much angrier than before.

_Hm, i wonder if that one is his mate? Or if they both are? When is their mating season anyway? Mine isn't til bloomtime, when is theirs?_

Horror's eye flashes bright red and he attacks without thinking because of course. He manages to land a hit on the creature's tail, cutting through several feathers.

"Seriously? My breeding plumage doesn't come in for another few moons" she says, almost playful.

The damaged skeleton's confusion intensifies. And then a very hard blow catches his ribs, sending him flying. He shoots a wave of sharp bones toward her.

She dodges most but gets one through her shoulder. How annoying.

Horror chuckles at the fact he landed a hit. He takes advantage of the distraction to get to his feet and try to grab her. The small creature dodges the blow and then slashes right above his soul. Several bone shards break off and he goes berserker himself.

Which is just what Storm was hoping for. New beads for her necklaces and someone who fights at close range the same way she does? Excellent. Sharp fangs tear through scarred bone and her enemy yelps in pain, then stabs her in the wing with another sharp bone. She barely notices. Since this one is berserker too, she can finally let loose. 

Killer decides to stay back for now; Horror can handle himself. And also he's secretly terrified at just how vicious things are getting. Seems neither of the fighters are playing nice. He's about to try to track Error when Horror of all people screams in pain. 

"What the frisk...?"

His ally is down and breathing hard, and it looks like the beast fighting them...broke off a couple bones?! And then the striped being takes down Horror with a crushing bite to the neck, leaving him unconscious. And tying him to a tree as well. 

When the third enemy _finally_ stops staring and starts fighting, he's quick to use distance attacks. Now that won't do at all. Dodging around attacks, she's able to get him in close combat mode, and bites his leg. With a growl the enemy pulls a knife.

When Killer strikes down, he manages to tear the creature's wing further, but then claws sink into his wrist and his arm is jerked the wrong way. A crack, pain, and he drops the knife. And then lets the hate take over so he's berserker as well.

Storm's enjoying this fight entirely too much. Another berserker enemy, no need to hold back now! Not as satisfying as beating up Sarid for trying to kill Error yet _again_ , but still, totally worth it. She goes right for the bulls-eye and stabs the other with a fighting claw. He crashes to the ground, still conscious but seemingly in immense pain.

"Ok, this needs to end fast," she says with a frown as her foe writhes in agony.

One more crushing bite and the third one is out too.

_Huh...i didn't know it would cause him **that** much pain. Thank goodness he passed out right away; i hate seeing anyone suffer that much, even an enemy._

She ties him to the same tree as the others. Seeing all three are completely unconscious, she's able to survey the damage.

_Wow...didn't mean to hurt them quite so badly. Only one thing to do now._

She uses her healing magic on them, though she makes sure they will still have scars and at least some pain after this, a reminder not to mess with her or her flock (and also keep them subdued if they wake up). Soon enough, they start coming around. Once all three are awake, she gives them a grin that shows more fang than necessary.

"Thanks for the fight you three," she chirps, "I really wanted a scrap, though i apologize for getting as rough as i did; i know that was a bit excessive. When you get home, do tell your master that Error has been claimed by another and if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from this realm."

She looks over the three glaring at her.

"Not in shape to use magic, aye? I'll send you back now." 

The nightmares' rage turns to intense confusion after the panic wears off (Storm has new bone beads now after all). Their wounds still hurt, but not as much as before. And they are all still alive. Had this weird demon bird...healed them? Before any questions are asked, a portal opens below them. A quick slash from an expert claw and they are free. And then land in a pile in Nightmare's office right as the portal closes.

"You three. Mission report?" asks Nightmare, hiding his worry at the fact they look more beat up than usual.

The three dark Sanses look at each other and back to Nightmare, and mutually decide to stay silent. Without thinking, Nightmare pulls each one in his tendrils to check them over. Seeing the wounds are healed secretly causes massive relief.

"Ugh, go to your rooms" growls the lord of negativity after he's triple checked they really are ok, "You're grounded"

Back in the Chaos au, Storm gives herself a thorough grooming. With her rage finally calmed, she goes to Error again. He's still out of it. With a sigh, she lays down on his chest, forepaws crossed right above his soul.

Error is coherent just long enough to wrap an arm around her and then passes out again. But this is more from exhaustion than wounds, and she goes on guard, protecting her chick.

And then she remembers her own wounds. Her magic has already acted on its own to stop the bleeding, so all she needs to do is calm the pain. She uses healing magic on herself, then curls up in her Weaver's scarf, happy everyone is safely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm is referencing in a roundabout way that the Chaos AU isn't actually an Undertale au. Rather it's a universe of its own that has Undertale characters (and characters from all kinds of other fandoms plus fully original characters) drop in pretty often. Literally.
> 
> Smackage is a word i made up; sorry folks
> 
> Archer is a reformed version of Killer, also requested by *All Sanses are the Best* on Discord. He was reformed by the bird creature's extremely naughty thoughts/memories embarrassing out his hate BTW. And then she adopted him as her kid because mother goddess.
> 
> The exasperated fatherly Nightmare thing I referenced at the end was inspired by ShandyCandy278, specifically this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576465/chapters/53950552 . Their work is awesome, go read it!


	6. Fluff for Fluff's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has moments of self doubt sometimes, even fluffy nature goddesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing; been super busy with school but I wanted to write this.

Storm pads over to Error and just flops beside him, not even bothering to bite him or tug his scarf. Not a good sign.

"OK who upset you and do I need to kill them? I swear, if one of those violent abominations is threatening the flock again..." His eyes glow as he speaks, readying his magic.

A very gentle touch to his leg snaps him out of it. The flier looks up at him with bright green eyes and wraps her wings tighter around herself. Error has been around her long enough to understand that means no.

"What happened?" he asks more softly, clear concern in his voice.

"Weaver...did I do the right thing..?"

"What do you mean?"

"Making you stop destroying normal AU's... I was thinking about things and now I don't know."

Though his first thought is a snarky comment, likely referencing it's scary when she's thinking, he can tell by her lowered ears and curled up form that he would make it worse. Instead, he gently picks the little goddess up and kisses her on top of the head.

"Storm...bird mother... you gave me a chance when no one else would even after everything I did. True, I wasn't in my right mind at the time, but you chose mercy even after I threatened you and everything you hold dear. You protected me even when karma came calling, risking yourself to save my life more than once. Even though you annoy me and cost me a lot in scarf repair, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, momma bird." 

He hugs the tiny creature again, nuzzling her on the head like she does to him. The flier purrs, a hint of a tear in her eyes from the sweetness of her adopted chick, and nuzzles him back, licking his cheek because cute cat behavior.

"Weaver, thank you. I needed to hear that. I love you too, my child."

The dark skeleton lays down on his back, placing Storm on his chest; that's her favorite place to nap. He wraps an arm around her and she cuddles up to him. The two soon fall asleep.

Neither of them noticed a certain camera wielding Snom named Snow who has been recording the entire scene. With his platonic OTP asleep, the Snom sneaks off to show the photos to his fellow Sterror shippers.

Shipper squeals echo through the woods but neither mother nor adopted chick mind. Error doesn't even wake, Storm just mutters something like "shippers gonna ship" and goes back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error is referring to any evil version of UT characters the reader desires when he mentions abominations.
> 
> The flock is how Storm refers to all the folks in the Chaos au she's adopted at the same time.
> 
> Also Storm, being a wild animal, doesn't always communicate with words, preferring to use body language instead.
> 
> Snow the shipping Snom (C) *Aelito* on Discord, added cause cute. Ael is the one who encouraged the adorable mother-son platonic ship name. Thank you again!


	7. Crowns and Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterror fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short fluffy scene to try to get rid of writers block

Storm pads over to Error, grinning ear to ear

"I found shinies!" she chirps happily  
  
"Wha-at kind of shinies?"  
  
"Ones in your colors!"

She's practically wagging her tail and vibrating in excitement. It's adorable  
  
"Oooh, my favorite colors" Error chuckles  
  
The flier takes out gold ore, a rough blue sapphire, a rough ruby, and a rough black onyx - where is she even finding this stuff?  
  
Error sits there amused at how excited she is. She climbs on his lap because cute and starts using teeth, claws, and magic to shape the gold. Weaver, of course, decides to pet her as she works.

A whole lot of work later, she has turned it into a celtic-knot-style heart and shows it off  
  
"Wow, th-that's fancy" remarks Error with a smile  
  
She grins again and nods, carefully placing the gems in the hollow center, bending the gold in such a way that the three separate gems look like they were originally growing together, making the inner part of the pendant tricolor  
  
Error nods in approval "So... who's it for?" He says smirking, with a joking tone  
  
"You, Chickie!" she purrs as she binds the pendant to a braided crown thing. "The clasp on the back can be adjusted to be used as a necklace too!"

As she speaks, she drops the completed circlet on her Weaver's head  
  
Error laughs, and his smile looks extremely genuine. He strikes a pose.

"H-How do I look?"  
  
"You look great, like a prince of the realm" she chirps, "happy spring!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considered referencing "queen of the May" but decided not to. Bit too obscure a reference


	8. Another Nightmare part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, im picking on Nightmare again. This version is intentionally an over-the-top arrogant villain, he has no clue what he's in for.

In another au, a furious Nightmare is searching through multiverses for a powerful pawn. His multiverse's Error is too unpredictable, too hard to control, and he needs a new one. Preferably one who's less obsessive. That realm's Error has crossed Nightmare more times than he can count, betraying him to destroy the au his stronghold's been in. And his new obsession with Ink is just making things awkward.

Nightmare skims through several potential versions: a vampire? No, too risky. And there's one who looks like he's actually a protector. That one is too wild; he would be impossible to control. That one seems to be at Ink's side constantly, that won't do.

Then he comes across the Chaos AU. Uh oh...

* * *

Error settles in one of his tree hammocks for a nap.

_Heh, bird mom was more playful than usual today! Must be the weather. At least she's chasing my brother now. Ink's energy level matches hers a lot better. Hopefully Snow records it; i'd love to see how Ink reacts to being tied to a tree._

He gives a fond smile at the thought of the silly shipper snom taking pictures of all the fluff Storm is responsible for. He yawns and adjusts the circlet she gave him so it won't interfere with his sleep and is out in about ten seconds; he and the flier were playing chase for at least an hour.

In the dreamscape though, he has an encounter with a familiar figure.

_"Wha- Nightmare? Didn't you say you would leave me alone after last time?"_

_"Ugh yes, but i sensed a competitor for my status. Dust him."_

_"Couple problems with that: i don't work for you, remember? I've been claimed by bird mom and she treats me better than you ever did. And im out of the killer-for-hire business, have been for a while. I don't like murdering people, not any more."_

_"I never understood why that happened so suddenly with your lv and personality..."_

_"Have you ever seen Storm's protective side? When someone messes with her chicks?"_

_"...No"_

_"There's your answer. You don't want to know what she's capable of, trust me"_

_Nightmare backs off and Error's dream goes back to fluffy mode; now it's just him and Ink play-fighting that ends with cuddles from their adopted mom._

* * *

In the waking world, the other Nightmare has his portal focused on Chaos!Error. He seems harmless enough. Still powerful but less inclined to double cross. 

_Hm, seems to be under control of that little fluffy thing. But if i know Errors (and i do), he's doubtless looking for an excuse to go back to destroying worlds. Should be easy to manipulate him. Promise him an au or two and then..._

He grins wickedly. Clearly he has no idea what he's in for.

When he appears in the Chaos au, his target is still asleep. But just to make sure...

He signals Dust to come forward with the knockout drug he gave him.

* * *

Chaos!Error wakes at the touch, clearly alarmed and glitching like crazy upon seeing Dust's red eyes.

_Oh code no not him not again!_

Then he realizes the red is not attached to a human.

_Phew, it's not Sarid. Just someone trying to kidnap me. Must be Tuesday._

With that, he just decides to go back to sleep. The drug being used isn't as strong as the flier's sleeping potion but he's awfully tired. It's clear his attackers want him alive, so napping it is.

* * *

Nightmare growls under his breath as the destroyer stops thrashing, going limp in the bad Sans's hold.

"Dust, if you killed him, i'll kill you"

"Relax boss, i know what im doing."

 _No, no you do not_ thinks Nightmare, but he stays quiet, not wanting to attract attention. Too bad he already has...

He doesn't notice the glowing eyes in a nearby tree, nor does he hear the low growl echoing through the area. He opens a portal to his world, not noticing the wind swift little beast that swoops through the portal as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos!Error sees Ink as his brother and Storm is his mother figure.


	9. It Was Late and I Was Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh i was listening to video game based music and it included FNAF music and then i wondered what would happen if Glitchtrap met Chaos!Error and the bird mother and this happened
> 
> Next chapter is back to our regularly scheduled chaos, complete with a version of Nightmare being an idiot.

"Hey Storm, we got trouble."

Error holds a hand out to the little goddess, one of his eyelights keeps flicking pinkish-purple.

"Let me guess, attempted mind control again?"

"Yup! C-course it's not working well. One benefit of m-my glitchy nature."

"Nightmare again?"

"Nah. H-he kinda gave up on that cause you keep clobberin' his boys if they so much as l-look at me wrong"

His natural grin widens and he winks.

"Well good. Took him long enough."

"A-anyway this thing isn't from a-any au i've seen. I think it's from another m-multiverse."

"What is it?"

"i better show you; it's so r-ridiculous i doubt you'll believe me if i tell you."

"I see. So time to call on our blood bond, eh?"

"G-guess so. T-though i wish you'd stop calling it that; it's kinda creepy." He smirks, clearly joking.

" _I'm_ kinda creepy," she replies, giving him a sharp-toothed smirk of her own.

Her eyes glow and she places one paw on the string necklace he gave her, a vine of wild magic intertwining with the ground as an anchor. Error takes her other hand and her magic envelops them both.

* * *

"Weaver, your mindscape is more chaotic than mine!" she chirps, looking at the flowing lines of code and flashes of distant memories.

"I get that a lot. Though it's usually people calling _me_ chaotic. I've never let anyone besides you in here, not even Ink. Mostly because he would definitely prank me."

Here in the mindscape, his stutters and glitching are gone.

"I'm not sure i should feel honored or offended" she laughs.

Error scritches her behind the ears.

"Why not both?"

"That works too!"

* * *

"What. The. Frisk. Is. That?!" asks the flier as they approach the core of Error's mind.

In the middle of the mess of code and windows, there's a giant yellow rabbit thing trapped in a web of blue string.

"That's the trouble. There was something besides just code in it. Had a feeling this was something you'd be better at than me."

"That was very wise of you, Weaver," she growls, cautiously stalking closer.

"Careful, i think it bites almost as much as you."

"But my teeth are sharper," she hisses, hackles raised.

* * *

Glitchtrap comes to in the web its latest target trapped it in.

"Wha..? This isn't one of the FNAF verses"

It hears voices in the distance.

_Well, maybe i can take over this place too_

It tries to get out of the web and gets tangled further.

"Or not."

The two speakers approach. 

_...Is that a skeleton? What kind of verse did i walk into?_

It can't see much of the other speaker, as they're cloaked in shadows. All it can see is glowing yellow eyes.

_Oh censored, dont tell me i gotta deal with those fox-bots again. I've killed them how many times now?_

As the glow-eyed figure approaches, it has a feeling it'd be better off with the fox-bots.

The creature is small, no bigger than a real-life fox but she (It somehow knows this being must be a she) radiates power and ice-cold rage.

She circles the captive with a chilling snarl, ears pinned back and wings partly open. After several minutes of this extremely predatory behavior she gets right up in its face, baring razor sharp fangs.

"What is a hypnotic murder bunny doing in _my_ Weaver's mindscape?"

"Uh would you believe i made a wrong turn at Albuquerque?" asks the murder-bunny quickly.

The joke just gets a death glare.

"I know who you are and what you did," she snarls, "And i don't appreciate you in my territory."

With that, the winged figure pads back to the skeleton- Weaver, as she called him- and flicks up her tail in a rude gesture.

* * *

"That thing is a child killer. Why is it even here?"

I think it was headed to our realm, bird demon. Maybe not intentionally but i can tell it's too big a threat to the multiverse to let roam free."

"Thank you for being my gatekeeper"

"So how do we kill it?"

"With extreme difficulty. That thing has numerous forced blood bonds tied to it."

" _Forced_ blood bonds? I can't even begin to describe how messed up that is! How is that even a thing?"

"Vengeful victims of brutal murders binding themselves to torment their killers, that's how."

* * *

**(Quick gag cutscene/4th wall break)**

"Someone call me?" asks another skeleton with black tear tracks.

"Shoo, Killer. You're not in this chapter"

"Aww. I still want a rematch, bird demon."

"You'll get that next chapter. As will your master. You'd think by now he'd realize Weaver is _mine_ and he needs to keep his goopy tendrils off him."

"You know the boss! Welp i'll see you next chapter!"

He leaves.

**(End gag cutscene/fourth wall break)**

* * *

"That's disturbing..."

"Indeed it is. And we need to break the bonds to destroy that thing."

"You realize i can hear you, right?" asks Glitchtrap

The two ignore it and resume talking.

"So how do we break a bond like that?"

"We need to call the spirits bound to it in here."

"Hel- _lo_ , literal super villain here!" yells Glitchtrap.

Both beings whip around to glare at it with a snarl of "SHUT!"

It gasps, offended as can be, ears back in indignation.

* * *

"Weaver, I need you to keep me grounded while I cast the spell." says Storm once the enemy is back to being ignored.

"Heh, you mean _I_ get to ground _you_ for once?" he asks jokingly

"Oh hush. You know what I mean."

He wraps several strings around her, careful not to harm her, and picks her up. She curls up against him, making sure the scar on her chest is right above his soul and drawing on the spark she gave him. The two sparks connect with a thread of magic, keeping both anchored to this mindscape's realm. As an added bonus, the raw power of their bond knocks out the enemy instantly.

* * *

In the FNAF-verse the original victims of the murderer feel a soft tug on their souls. It feels kind and gentle, drawing them forward.

The first is the only accidental victim of the murder-bots.They appear in the realm and notice Glitchtrap as it wakes up. The spirit tugs on the rabbit tail and giggles; seems they were actually related before the murder-bunny guy went nuts. The villain is just really confused.

Now that they know what happened, the spirit goes to the mother goddess and tucks themself into her side. She purrs and nuzzles the little soul, licking their face and then grooming them. Feeling loved and knowing what happened, the spirit's bond to the earthly realm breaks. They grow super fluffy little wings and then ascend to the spirit world. 

The next spirits were victims, but they too are kind. All say a similar thing to their attacker: "I wish i could forgive you, but i just can't. But i do pity you. You must have been hurting really bad to hurt others so much." They too get fluffed and groomed by the bird mom before their bonds shatter as well.

And then there's the vengeful spirits. They're filled with so much rage that it summons the deity of vengeance from Storm's world. Error spooks a bit; that spirit beat him up bad in the past. But it doesn't attack him.

The vengeful ones get to beat the tar out of their attacker repeatedly, their rage flowing to the spirit of vengeance. The deity isn't bad, it wants to help these little spirits move on. After giving their attacker a thorough beatdown, the spirits' rage leaves and they cuddle up to the two deities and start sobbing. It's clear they're hurting so much it's hard to move on.

"May i try something?" asks Error quietly.

Storm nods and he cautiously walks over.

"Hey little guys, you and i will match at this rate," he jokes, pointing at his tear tracks.

It actually works and makes the little spirits calm down, giggling at the joke. In this state, the bond to their attacker fizzles out; the spirits are feeling whole once more.

* * *

Once all the ghosts are free, it's the deity of vengeance's turn and it gleefully tears into the one who hurt so many innocents. Even the ex-destroyer has to look away; it's incredibly brutal. Once satisfied, it bows to Storm and vanishes.

"Now it's my turn," hisses the little goddess in icy rage, "i'm going to tear your worthless spirit to shreds for what you did and rip your physical form apart."

Error nopes out, going into a different area. He's never seen her _that_ angry, not even when she busted up his ribcage to use for beads.

A whole lot of screaming and snarling later, and Storm pads back out. She's covered with the hypnotic murder-bunny equivalent of blood.

"I don't even want to know what you did to it, bird demon."

"Let's just say its spirit-spark has been sent to the worst afterworld possible."

"So now what?"

"Delete its code and its soul; that wretched being needs to _stay_ dead this time."

Error does as she wishes, though he makes sure to change his vision to exclusively code. He doesn't want to see what the furious goddess did; he's been traumatized enough, thank you very much.

Once it's all over, every remaining trace of the being that committed such unspeakable cruelty is entirely removed from existence (without harming those it was controlling in the physical world). The flier and the mindscape were cleaned up in the process.

* * *

"So that happened," says Error, "Back to the chaos au?"

"Of course."

When back home, Error sits under a tree, lost in thought. Even though his captive deserved it, deleting its soul and code brought back some bad memories of his past. He feels something fluffy on his lap and realizes Storm is looking up at him with big green eyes. He knows that look.

"You don't have to say it, my Weaver," she murmurs, "just know i'm here."

"Thanks..."

She starts humming, then singing.

"I learned this song from Toriel," she purrs. " _You are my star/you are my sky..._ "

As the lullaby continues, Error calms down and smiles.

"Love you, mom" he mutters as he falls asleep.

* * *

**(End Scene)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FNAF (C) Scott Cawthon  
> The song Storm is singing at the end is _My Child, My Child_ by Griffinilla on Youtube (i believe that's the correct spelling)


	10. Another Nightmare part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 8. Nightmare is regretting everything. This version is meaner than the one in the first chapter btw; he's from a different multiverse

Error wakes up bound in a prison cell.

"Ugh, again? How many times am i gonna get kidnapped this month? Did i forget to pay the anti-kidnapper bill or something?"

He shakes his head to clear the cobwebs and notices there's two guards for once.

_Huh, this version of Nightmare has a little more sense. Not much more, but at least he had the decency to actually assign more than one guard._

His gaze flicks around between the two.

 _And yet another Dust. Looks like he has the same base code as the one Storm had to dust, heh, 'dust' - nice pun. Course this one is from another multiverse than ours. Probably obsessed with lv. And... wait is that a Horror version? Huh, haven't seen those in the Chaos multiverse too often._ _Probably because there's no way she'd let one live, too dangerous to her chicks. And i definitely know what he's after. Really don't want to deal with that, i get bitten enough by the floof. Don't need someone else out for my blood._

"To what do i owe this delightful company?' says Error sarcastically.

"Shut it, glitch! The only reason you're alive is cause the boss wants you alive."

"Glitch? You have the wrong guy then. My name's Error."

"Shaddup"

"Rude," huffs Error, "So what does your boss want me alive for?"

"He thinks you're useful."

"Oh? He trying to replace you?" asks Error, raising a browbone

"No, he just knows you're good at spreading negativity. Plus he's interested in the world you came from."

"What's he want with that?"

"Don't know, don't care. But he's looking forward to getting information."

"Huh, that's not surprising. But what if I refuse to talk?"

"Then you get tortured. In fact, it's so tempting to start making you suffer right now" hisses Horror, getting closer to the cage bars.

"One, personal space. Back off. Two, what if that doesn't work on me?"

"Then you die"

Error smirks at them; he just figured out how to get out of this mess.

"Oh? And who gets to do me in? I know your boss isn't the kind to get his hands dirty."

"One of us will do it."

 _Good luck with that,_ he thinks to himself, _the bird demon **really** hates when people touch what's hers_

"Which one? You both know how high my LV is, might be hard."

Dust's eyes light up at the mention of LV. Horror looks more interested in how long Error will last; high LV means he can take a lot of damage before dusting.

Error meets the attackers with an insultingly unimpressed gaze.

_Looks like it's working! They really don't like each other. I can use this._

"So, you don't look like much. Which of you would be strong enough to actually hurt me?" 

"I'm the stronger one!"

"No, I am!"

Just as Error expected, the two minions of Nightmare start fighting with each other, their attention off him. He uses the rough wood of the pole he's tied to and cuts through the magic-proof ropes. With his powers back, he considers stringing the two but decides it would be more interesting if he lets his bird mom whoop them instead. Judging by the faint green glow to his soul, she must be nearby. 

* * *

Nightmare is in his library with Killer posted as his bodyguard. He hears a lot of yelling and crashing.

"Dust and Horror are fighting again. Fetch them for me, Killer."

"Yes boss" (he lowers his voice) "but i am _not_ your dog so don't treat me like one."

"What did you say?" hisses Nightmare, 

"N-nothin-GAK!"

A tendril snaps out and wraps around Killer's neck. Before Nightmare can hurt him though, there's a loud crash right next to him. He lets go of his lackey and another large expensive vase crashes down.

"What the f-"

"Language!" says a familiar glitchy voice.

"Wha- Error, how did you escape?"

"I have my ways. Don't look behind you!"

Of course Nightmare automatically looks behind him. On one of his shelves is a small figure with glowing yellow eyes. While staring him right in the eye, the creature knocks down another large expensive vase and it shatters.

While the furious angstopus tries chasing the tiny thing, Error reaches into a pocket dimension and grabs some popcorn. He leans against the banister of the nearby stairwell and watches the chaos.

Nightmare is at quite the disadvantage; Storm has both speed and agility on her side. When he tries to grab her with a couple tendrils, she catches them and ties them in a knot. He sharpens one tendril into a blade, trying to get her from behind, but then a sharp red bone cuts the tendril clean off.

"Now now, no rough stuff," taunts Error with a grin. He knows the little goddess probably wouldn't even notice if NM did hurt her, but he wants to annoy the guy as much as possible before the flier stops playing.

* * *

As for Storm, once everything breakable's been shattered (without breaking eye contact, natch), she uses her tricks to get Nightmare to knock over his own bookshelf.The shelves crash one after the other like dominoes. She stays just ahead and 'accidentally' knocks down a torch. While Nightmare's distracted putting out the fire before it can get near his books, she darts over to Error, checking him over for injuries. Though the fire's put out before anything gets burned (well besides the very edge of the carpet - no books though), Nightmare's gone into a rage.

"Weaver, get to shelter, playtime's over" she hisses.

He nods and darts off while she baits Nightmare into a chase.

"Attercop attercop, can't catch me!" she chirps as she runs, keeping NM's attention entirely on her.

Meanwhile Error goes and makes a general mess of things, stealing chocolate, temporarily changing codes as a prank, and hanging furniture on the ceiling with his strings. Then it's back to watching the fluff have her fun. She's lured NM into the forest where she'll have even more of an advantage.

"Now then," purrs Storm, "Let's _play_ "

She goes on the attack, slashing through flying tendrils with sharp claws.

"Hm, you won't be good for beads," she muses aloud, "Too much tar, not enough bone."

"Wait, what?!"

"And getting this stuff out of my feathers is such a pain" she continues before charging.

Whenever Nightmare lashes out at her, she dodges and weaves just out of reach, almost like a dance (but more violent). It continues this way for a while, til finally Nightmare just sends all his tendrils toward her at once. She charges back toward him, jumping aside at the last second. Before he realizes what's happened, he's trapped in a net of his own tendrils.

* * *

Storm trots back to the castle, quite pleased with herself as she drags the completely-bound Nightmare along. She drops him at Error's feet.

"Look, Weaver, i caught a mad octopus!"

"Heh, nice job!" he replies, patting her on the head.

Every member of the gang, and Error himself, take pictures of this.

"Blackmail material~" says Error in a sing-song voice.

But once everyone's shared a good laugh at Nightmare's expense, Killer does something incredibly stupid. He tries to hurt the flier and succeeds, though not as severely as he was hoping for. Error messed up his aim, but got injured himself.

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done that, buddy," says Error

"I'm not scared of you, Destroyer"

"Who says im the one to be afraid of?"

"Huh?"

Sharp claws rake Killer across the legs. Before he even registers what happened, there's a sharp pain in his neck and a crack. His vision blurs for a few minutes and when he can see again, there are blazing yellow eyes staring into his own. 

"You broke rule #1 of the chaos au," says Error, "Don't touch the bird demon. And especially don't touch what's hers."

Killer tries to struggle free, but something extremely sharp goes right through his bulls-eye soul, making him gasp in pain.

He finally registers what he's seeing. There's a long claw jammed through his chest and a mad winged demon of a bird-cat pinning him down.

"Go...'head" he gasps between coughs, "Do it. Better than...being Nightmare's...pet"

"Then i would be as bad as you," she replies with a chilling snarl. 

The claw withdraws and he instinctively curls up in a ball. The others are just shocked; Killer is the most vicious member of the gang and she felled him like he was nothing.

"Heal him if you like," she growls, kicking Killer toward the others, "He will survive either way; i made sure the blow wouldn't be fatal. But consider this your only warning. Don't. Touch. My. Weaver."

"See, this is why you don't mess with bird demons," says Error, "She was being surprisingly gentle with you. I would know. Word of advice: if you want to keep your health, stay away from any dimension she or anything that belongs to her are in."

"Weaver, let's go" she growls, tugging at his pant leg. It would be cute if she hadn't just almost murdered a murderer. 

"...Well, that backfired," mutters Nightmare, "I was trying to make her ruthless toward Error, not Killer."

"Night, shut up. Just shut up." growls Horror as the boys patch up Killer.

* * *

Once back in the Chaos AU, Error immediately swoops her up into a hug. 

"You gonna be ok, Mom? I know you don't like killing (or in this case almost killing) your enemies."

"I don't know what got into me...I wasn't berserker this time. And i didn't even stop to heal him once he surrendered!"

"The angstopus was probably trying to amplify your anger at seeing me hurt. But you stopped before you could finish him or go full berserker, I'm proud of you."

She still looks sad, so he carries her to her favorite silver birch and lays down under it.

"Man I really screwed up, huh Weaver."

"I wouldn't say that" he replies, petting her.

She whines and he starts singing.

_"Did you know before you came/I didn't have it in me when I needed to be strong/I wasn't happy with myself to remedy the wrong..."_

Once the song is over he kisses her on the head.

"That's really how I feel about you, momma bird. Thank you"

She purrs and nuzzles against him.

"Thank _you_ , Weaver. I needed that. Love you"

"Love you too, bird demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stole the angstopus line from the story _And They Were Roommates_ by Maxils and InPrisonForSparkling
> 
> Careful what you wish for Killer. He got the rematch he asked for last chapter but regrets it now.
> 
> The song Error references at the end is a super pretty song called _Before you Came_ by Autoheart. My co author Cupcake Paints introduced me to it and it's an excellent theme for how Weaver feels about Storm.


	11. I Desperately Needed Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangit, some fellow writers made me sad so im writing this as a comfort thing. This chapter's pure floof.

A certain little fluff ball decides she wants attention. Her Weaver is sitting under a tree, knitting as usual. She pads over to him, climbs on his lap, and rears up on her hind legs to shove her muzzle in his face.

Error laughs, putting down his knitting and scritching her under the chin. The little flier gently nips his hand as usual, then nuzzles against his cheek.

"Heh, y-you're in a snuggly m-mood, huh?"

She purrs even louder and tucks her head under his chin, biting his scarf. That's probably a yes.

"Pff, ok, momma bird" he replies, giving her more pets and scritches.

She continues to purr/nuzzle/otherwise act super adorable, much to her favorite's amusement. Seems she's not in the mood to talk and just wants cuddles. He lifts her up and repositions himself so he's sitting cross-legged. He places her on his lap and picks up his knitting.

The little goddess shows a lot of trust and rolls over on her back, showing her incredibly fluffy underside and tugging his sleeve to ask for belly rubs. Weaver happily obeys, glad she trusts him enough to allow him to pet the floof. She is very pleased at the fluffing, and grabs his wrist gently, purring louder. Error chuckles some more, giving more belly rubs and belly scritches, .

*Happy bird mom noises*

She pulls a book of Undernovela out of her hammerspace and rears to get in his face again, dropping the book next to him

"Heh. A-Alright" He stores his knitting away and picks up the book, finding the page where they left off.

He begins reading to her, which is exactly what she wanted. She curls up contentedly with her head against his chest and listens to the story.


End file.
